familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints
The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, commonly known as the Mormon Church or LDS Church, has a long history of regard for ancestry. Most genealogists have made direct or indirect use of its International Genealogical Index ("IGI") and the more recent FamilySearch. ]] The Church is a Christian restorationist church that is considered by its members to be the restoration of the original church founded by Jesus Christ. The church is headquartered in Salt Lake City, Utah, and has established congregations and built temples worldwide. According to the church, it has over 70,000 missionaries3 and a membership of over 15 million. It is ranked by the National Council of Churches as the fourth-largest Christian denomination in the United States. It is the largest denomination in the Latter Day Saint movement founded by Joseph Smith (1805-1844) during the period of religious revival known as the Second Great Awakening. Adherents, often referred to as "Latter-day Saints" or, less formally, "Mormons", view faith in Jesus Christ and his atonement as fundamental principles of their religion. LDS theology includes the Christian doctrine of salvation only through Jesus Christ, though LDS doctrines regarding the nature of God and the potential of mankind differ significantly from mainstream Christianity. The church has an open canon which includes four scriptural texts: the Bible (both Old and New Testaments), the Book of Mormon, the Doctrine and Covenants, and the Pearl of Great Price. Other than the Bible, the majority of the LDS canon constitutes revelation received by Joseph Smith and recorded by his scribes which includes commentary and exegesis about the Bible, texts described as lost parts of the Bible, and other works believed to be written by ancient prophets. Because of some of the doctrinal differences, some Catholic, Orthodox, and Protestant churches consider the LDS Church to be distinct and separate from mainstream Christianity. Early Church History , an expeditionary force to help Church members in Jackson County, Missouri redeem their brethren.]] The Church was founded in 1830 in Palmyra (town), New York, by Joseph Smith (1805-1844). The following year they moved to Kirtland, Ohio and a few years after that to Missouri and finally to Nauvoo, Illinois in 1840. After Joseph's martyrdom, church leadership went to Brigham Young (1801-1877) who led the Saints out west to settle Salt Lake City and the rest of Utah. During his tenure, the church adopted plural marriage and there were many converts that migrated over from all parts of England, Scandinavia and Northern Europe. This migration ended at the beginning of the twentieth century and members were then encouraged to stay in their homelands and build up the church there. Special Features * General Authorities of the LDS Church * Quorum of Seventy * Zion's Camp (1834) * Mormon Battalion - Mexican-American War (1846-1847) * Mormon Pioneers - Religion.Wikia.com * Wikipedia:The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints External links * LDS.org - Official Church Website * Mormon.org - About the Mormon Church * Mormon Pioneer Overland Travel DataBase - 1847-1868 * FamilySearch.org * History.LDS.org - LDS Pioneer History * MormonWiki.org - Evangelical Encyclopedia of Mormonism * Mt Pleasant Pioneer of the Month - LDS Family History Blog. * Scouting Based Ward Mission Plan - Mormon Wikia Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints Category:The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints